Game of Master and Servant
by Forde
Summary: Sephiran x Zelgius. Dominant uke anyone? :3


FE 10; Sephiran/Zelgius. I'd like to see a master/servant (or slave) relationship with them, wherein Sephiran is very much in control of everything. Whether actually topping or simply topping from the bottom

"Be still." came a firm voice, causing Zelgius to jerk to attention where he stood – He knew he was being tested. This put a smirk on Sephirans face immediately. "Now come to me, and kneel." Zelgius licked his lips briefly before fluidly shifting to kneel before his master.

"My master, have I displeased you?" Zelgius' head was bowed; he did not dare look up until a hand gently gripped his face and tilted it up into a light kiss.

"No." The raven haired man ran a thumb lightly over his servants cheek and down across his jaw line. His smirk fell to a smile as he admired the strong jaw of his companion. "You are strong in appearance…" The simple touches from Sephiran and slight huskiness in his voice made Zelgius aware of his usually slack trousers and how tight they were becoming. It was peculiar… such simple actions would drive the usually armoured man wild. "But so weak in will. Is that not correct, _Zelgius_?"

The use of his name caused a pleasurable shudder to run down his spine. His master knew _exactly _which buttons to press. Sephiran ran his hands gently through Zelgius' hair before standing.

"Undress me." He demanded. His voice, like his body was gentle, and almost frail, however there was a definitive power to it. Zelgius was mesmerized by the words, standing without thought and untying the purple sash that covered Sephiran's shoulder.

"As you wish." Next came the white robe, which was soon undone and careful placed over a chair, followed by trousers, and the red polar neck Sephiran wore. The smaller man was now left in just his underwear. Zelgius made no move to change this – He'd been taught very well.

"Good boy~" Sephiran cooed, petting the bluenettes face again. "Now it is your turn. Strip all the way, I wish to see you."

The taller male nodded and began to pull his clothing off. He hated to show his brand, but was eager to please his master. There was a moment's hesitation as the shirt he wore slipped over his head and fell to the floor.

There he stood moments later, fully naked. His muscles shuddered as a chilled breeze caught him momentarily. As if by reading his thoughts, Sephiran moved over to the window, pulling it closed and locking it. The curtains fell, protecting them further from the eyes of the curious outside world. The heron quickly returned to Zelgius, guiding him to the bed and silently requesting that he lay down. The bluenette did as he was commanded and laid still, save for the hand gently fiddling with a small handful of silken ebony hair. Sephirans hand quickly found its way down to Zelgius' already erect member and began to tease it with light, almost feather-like strokes. The soldier let a half impatient, half pleasured sigh out.

Most would have called a situation like this 'sick' or 'twisted' but Zelgius liked it just fine if he was honest. He didn't have much say in what he did, as Sephiran was indeed his master; however he knew already that even if given the chance to change things, he wouldn't. In a small, roundabout way he enjoyed the vague domination Sephiran showed during sex. It was a completely different side to the senator and Zelgius knew he was the only one lucky enough to see it. Usually his master was a sweet, caring man – that wasn't to say that he became a monster in the bedroom, but rather… he did not ask for things to be done, he demanded they be done.

Sephiran smiled at the obvious impatience of his servant.  
"Are you trying to demand more from me?" Zelgius frowned slightly, glancing away with embarrassment. Sephiran tilted his face back with his free hand, continuing the stroking motion with the other. "I did not say you could turn away from me."

"My apologies." Sephirans smile remained as the pressure of his hand became firmer around Zelgius' erection. It didn't matter what he did, it felt good – This was obvious by the way Zelgius would occasionally jerk his hips up or let out a low moan.

The smaller of the men licked his lips slightly, moving his hand away and cutting off the pleasure he'd been giving. He now had something else in mind.

"Prepare yourself." Zelgius smiled at his masters words and sat up, rummaging in the small cabinet beside the bed. He soon pulled out a vial of oil and uncorked it, emptying the contents over his hand. He began to spread the oil over his hardened member, doing as he'd been told and preparing himself for entering his master.

Sephiran was quickly on top of him and easing himself down onto the other. They'd done this many times, and although Zelgius worried about the delicate man, he still refused to be stretched beforehand.

The senator let out a slight hiss of discomfort. Settling himself down fully and waiting to adjust for a moment. "Are you comfortable?" he asked softly. Although he took control in this way, he still didn't want to hurt Zelgius. They were master and servant, but also best friends.

Zelgius felt himself urged to move, any amount, any way, he just wanted the pleasurable friction he knew was coming. But alas he did not move. Through years of training the man had learned to play Sephirans way, and no other. The time Sephiran took before beginning to move himself seemed like hours to Zelgius. He'd anticipated this all day, and finally the time was here. He felt a small smile tug at his lips.  
"No."


End file.
